Angel Eyes
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Tig gets an unexpected visitor and an unexpected surprise one day. Will him and the club be able to help the unexpected visitor through the trauma she has been through and will go through? Will have OCs for different Sons! Rated T for now!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so yes I'm starting another SoA story but what else can a person do when they can't sleep because the idea won't get out of their head? I will still continue updating my other stories like I have been… It really helps when you have several chapters wrote ahead when you start another story… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *pouts* I just want to own them for a day to cheer me up!

Clarissa wasn't sure what she was going to do. Her Mom had been murdered and now the same men that killed her Mom were after her. She has been on the run for the last month but she was running low on cash. Hell she shouldn't even be on her own because she was only fifteen years old but yet here she was alone and in need of help.

She took the letter out of her backpack and read it again. In the letter her Mom told her about her father. It turned out the man she thought was her father wasn't her father. Which to her was a good thing because the man who helped raised her beat the shit out of her and her Mom. In the letter her Mom told her where she would find her Father. She has been on the way to him for the last month but she kept zigzagging because somehow the men who killed her Mother always tracked her. But now she was finally in California. She decided the only way she was going to get to Charming was to take one last Greyhound bus.

She found the bus station finally and paid for a ticket to Charming. Luckily there was a bus that was just now leaving for Charming. She ran to where she was told to go and jumped on the bus right before the Driver got in and shut the door. She went all the way to the back of the bus and found an empty seat. She sat down and closed her eyes and put her head on the seat. She was completely exhausted. She hasn't ate much in the last month and her weight has dropped drastically. On top of that she hasn't really slept in a month either. She got a couple hours here and there but nothing that was really helping her. She was running on empty and she knew it.

She tried to doze off on the way to Charming but she didn't succeed in doing so. She was worried about how she was going to find her Dad. She had a picture of him and one of her Mom in her backpack so that she could show him if he didn't believe her. She also had the letter from her Mom safely put up so that she wouldn't lose it before she found her Dad. All she really knew is that her Dad worked at a garage called Teller-Morrow Automotive. She hoped that she found the garage before she passed out.

She got off in front of the grocery store in Charming, California and took in a breath. She had to watching taking in a deep breath because her ribs were still hurting. She asked a random person for directions to Teller-Morrow and once she had them she started walking again.

She took in another small breath as she stopped in front of the driveway or parking lot that led to Teller-Morrow. She tried to straighten up as much as she could which wasn't a lot. Her shoulders were on fire and so were her sides. She took in another tiny breath before she started walking into the parking lot. Each step was getting harder and harder to take. She knew that she was about to collapse and had no clue how to stop it.

She looked up from where she was watching her feet taking steps and saw the man who was her Dad. She changed courses and started towards him. She wasn't sure if she was going to make it to him or not but she had to try. With what little energy she had left she got her backpack off of her shoulders and threw it towards the guy where he was standing talking and the next thing she knew the ground was coming to meet her. She couldn't even break her fall as darkness took her.

Tig was talking to Jax and Chibs when something caught his eye. He turned his head and saw a backpack come flying at him and he caught it and then his eyes looked down and he saw a girl laying face down on the pavement and not moving.

"Shit! Chibs check out the girl. Jax we need your Mom." Tig said as he held the backpack in his hand and walked over towards the girl.

Chibs ran past Tig to the girl and knelt down beside her. He checked for a pulse and found one but it was faint. He then decided that while she was on her stomach he may as well check her back and the back of her legs out before turning her over. When he lifted her shirt just a little he started swearing.

Tig picked up his pace when he heard Chibs cussing and when he got to him he said "What is it brother?"

Chibs looked up at Tig with flashing eyes and said "Look at her back but don't touch it."

Tig frowned but knelt down and lifted the girl's shirt up just a little and when he saw all the infected welts on her back he looked at Chibs and said "Damn it who does that to someone? I may be a monster sometimes but even I am not that bad."

Chibs nodded. "Check her backpack and see if we can find anything out about her."

Tig already had the backpack open and he was looking through it. He was surprised when he found an envelope that said _Don't read unless I'm dead_ on it. He looked at the girl and then back to the envelope and said fuck it. He opened up the envelope and out came two pictures and a letter.

He was surprised to see that one of the pictures was of him and a woman named Andrea from his past. He thought about her every day but he always pushed thoughts of her away. He then looked at the other picture and was surprised to see a picture of Andrea with a kid who in the picture looked to be thirteen or so. What really surprised him is the fact that the kids looked like him.

He set the pictures aside and pulled the letter out and held his breath as he read it.

_Clarissa,_

_If you're reading this then it means you know I'm dead. I'm so so sorry honey. I never meant for you to go through what you have had to in the last five years. I hope that one day you can forgive me for the hell you have been living through. I tried my best to stop it but anytime I did Marcus ended up beating me and tying me up so that I couldn't get to you and save you._

_Honey, Marcus is not your father. I'm sorry that I ever told you he was. When I first met Marcus he loved you like his own but now I guess I know why he did. I'm so sorry that I didn't see him for what he was before you went through everything that you have been through._

_Your real Dad's name is Alex "Tig" Trager honey and you will find him in Charming, California at Teller-Morrow Automotive. I want you to run and I want you to go to your Dad. He never knew about you but I know that he will protect you honey. Tell him everything and I mean everything. Don't hold anything back honey._

_I'm so sorry that I'm no longer there to help you. I wish that I was. I know that you are going to grow up and be a wonderful woman despite everything that has happened to you. I love you Clarissa and I will never stop even when I'm gone._

_Your Loving Mom,_

_Andrea_

Tig finished reading the letter and he looked at Chibs just as Jax and Gemma came running over and Tig said "She's my daughter. We need to find out what is wrong with her."

Gemma's head snapped towards Tig and said "Did you just say that she is your daughter?"

Tig nodded and handed the pictures and the letter to Gemma to look at and read. He kept his eyes focused on the daughter he never even knew he had.

Chibs looked up at Tig and said "We need to get her inside. Do you want to carry her in?"

Tig nodded and gently picked his daughter up and when he saw her face and the front of her he growled "Somebody beat the shit out of her."

Gemma stood up and looked at the girl and then looked at Tig and said "Carry her into the club house and move whoever is on the couch off. Then make sure everyone but the guys leave. We need to check and see how much damage to her is done."

Tig nodded and said "Jax can you kick everyone out that doesn't belong here? If I do it I'm liable to lose my temper."

Jax nodded and ran into the club house with Tig carrying Clarissa, Gemma, and Chibs following.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. I haven't been feeling the best. I want to thank those who left reviews for the first chapter. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Once inside the club house Gemma looked around at the Sons standing around and said "Make sure every door to this place is closed. Nobody but us needs to be in here."

Juice and Opie nodded and went to do as Gemma said. They both wondered who the girl that Tig carrying was. Once the doors were shut to the garage and locked so that nobody could get in they hurried back to the main part of the club house. They wanted to know who the girl was and what had happened to her.

Tig looked at Chibs and said "Is the couch alright?"

Chibs nodded. "Aye the couch is fine brother. We're going to need some towels, washcloths, something to cover her up with and a bowl of water."

Tig nodded and looked at Gemma who said "Tig you stay here with your daughter. I'll go and get the things we need plus I'll get Clay."

Tig gave a curt nod and then gently lowered Clarissa down onto the couch. He stepped back a little ways but not too much. He really only gave enough room for Chibs to get in front of him and kneel down to take a look at Clarissa.

Bobby, Juice, Opie, Happy, Piney and Jax were all standing off to the side. Jax was the only one who knew about Clarissa being Tig's daughter besides Chibs, Tig and Jax's mom. He could feel everyone looking at him but he decided that he wasn't going to be the one to tell everyone who the girl was.

Tig looked up when he heard heavy footsteps and wasn't surprised at all to see Clay coming straight towards him. He saw the worry in Clay's eyes and he knew that he himself must also be giving off some kind of vibe because the look in Clay's eyes got more intense even before he shifted his eyes down to Clarissa.

Clay inhaled a deep breath when he saw the girl laying on the couch and then his eyes flashed back up to Tig's and he said loud enough for everyone to hear "My God you can look at her and tell that she is your daughter Tig. What happened to her?"

Tig heard the other guys gasp but he didn't care. Right now all of his attention was focused on the daughter that he never knew he had. He shrugged his shoulders because he wasn't sure what had happened to her. While the letter he read explained some things it didn't explain a whole lot. He wasn't sure what to make of that.

"I don't know what happened to her. I was standing outside talking to Chibs and Jax when something caught my eye and I looked over and saw her laying on the ground. Chibs and I ran over to her while Jax went to get Gemma. I went through her back pack and found an envelope with her name on it. When I opened it up two pictures fell out. One of her mom and me and the other one was of her. I think her Mother was murdered." Tig gruffly said. Never once the whole time he talked did his eyes ever leave the still frame that was his daughter. He was afraid that if he took his eyes off of her for even one minute that she would disappear.

Clay stepped up right next to Tig and put a hand on his shoulder and he said "Tig she looks just like you. I would bet anything that she has some of you in her. She will be just as stubborn as you and she will be alright."

Tig just nodded and Chibs looked up at him and said "Brother she's starting to come too."

Tig looked at his daughter and saw her eyes fluttering open and then he heard her say in a whisper "Where am I?"

Gemma who had just come back with all the supplies that Chibs said he needed and she smiled a little when she saw that the girl had come around. She finished making her way to Chibs and laid down the supplies.

Tig looked at Clarissa and was surprised to see that she had his eyes. He wasn't one much for smiling but he couldn't stop his lips from going into a slight smile.

"You are at Teller-Morrow Automotive. I'm your father." Tig finally said. He figured it would be best just to cut straight to the point.

Clarissa turned her head towards the voice that had spoken and gasped when she saw that he looked like her. She couldn't believe that she had finally made it to her real father. Now she just hoped that he would keep her and not toss her away. She also hoped that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"I came lookin for you. I only found out about you a little over a month ago. Since then I've been slowly makin my way towards you. I had to double back a lot of times because the guys after me had found me." Clarissa whispered. Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at the man who was her father.

Tig's eyes widened in shock and he took an involuntary step back. He wasn't use to tears and he definitely didn't know what to do about the fact that his daughter was crying. He felt protective instincts rise up in him and he made a vow to find out who killed her Mom and who dared to hurt his daughter.

He saw hurt enter his daughter's eyes when she registered that he had taken a step back and he didn't like that and he only knew of one way to fix it which was to be honest so he said gruffly "I didn't take a step back because of you Princess. I'm not use to tears so I have no clue what to do."

At that Clarissa gave a watery chuckle. "I'm sorry. I'll try to get better at not crying."

At that Gemma said "Baby Girl you can cry anytime you need too. Just because your father doesn't know what to do about them doesn't mean others of us doesn't either. If you need to cry you let it out. It will be better than holding it all in."

Clarissa looked at the woman kneeling down beside the man on the ground and looked for any signs that she was lying. When she didn't see any she sighed and nodded and closed her eyes again. She was in a lot of pain and she was hungry.

Chibs looked up at the young girl and said "Love, I'm going to clean the cuts and the welts on you. It may hurt and if it does don't be afraid to scream. We can take you to a hospital if you rather."

At that Clarissa's eyes snapped open and she said frantically "No, no hospital please. Don't make me go to a hospital. I can't go to a hospital."

Clay and Tig both frowned at her panicking tone but Tig stepped forward again and said "Princess if you don't want to go to the hospital you don't have to go. It's alright and you're safe here. Once Chibs gets you cleaned up we will talk. Will you be able to tell us everything that has happened to you in the last month?"

Clarissa's eyes sought out her newly found father and she whispered "I don't know if I can. It's all my fault. It's my fault mom is dead."

Tig shook his head. "It's not your fault Princess. We'll talk about that here in a little bit. Right now let Chibs look you over and clean your cuts."

Clarissa nodded and shut her eyes but opened them back up again when she felt someone grab onto her hand. She was shocked to find that it was her dad holding her hand. She never thought he was the type to hold someone's hand like he was hers.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys like the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Clarissa stayed as still as she could while the man name Chibs cleaned her cuts and her welts. She even stayed still when he had to stitch some of her cuts up. She just hoped that he would finish soon because she didn't know how much longer she could bite down on her tongue to keep from screaming in pain.

Tig saw what his daughter was doing and was proud of her. He could tell that she was in pain with as hard as she was trying to squeeze his hand but yet she wouldn't let herself yell. He didn't know any woman that could do what she was doing. He especially didn't know any teenagers or kids that would hold back a scream when they were obviously in pain.

"Princess you can scream if you need too. Nobody here is going to think less of you." Tig finally said. He was afraid that she was going to bite through her tongue and her lip with the way she was biting down.

Before Clarissa could say anything or even scream Chibs finished what he was doing and said "Alright love I'm finished."

Clarissa didn't say anything but she did close her eyes and willed the tears that filled her eyes to go away. She didn't want to freak her dad out or make him mad. So she kept her eyes shut until she felt the tears dry up. When she opened them up she saw her dad looking at her with an angry expression on his face. She flinched and she saw his eyes open wide in shock.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. I won't do whatever it is that I did to make you angry again. Please don't hate me." Clarissa said. She couldn't stand to see the look of anger on her father's face. She didn't want him angry at her. She wasn't even sure why he was angry but she thought that she must have done something to make him angry with her.

Tig looked down at his daughter in shock. He couldn't believe that she thought he was angry with her. He didn't mean to make her think that he was angry with her. He was going to have to take lessons on this dad thing.

He thought for a minute and then he dropped down to his knees and leaned close to his daughter. "I'm not angry at you. I'm angry that you feel like you can't scream or cry when you need too. I may have only found out that you are my daughter but I love you already. Anytime and I mean anytime day or night if you need to scream you scream. If you need to cry you cry. Don't hold it in because if you do you will make things so much worse. I don't care what it is. If you need to talk you find me. I may not know how to be a Dad and I probably won't be a good Dad but I will learn. You are not alone anymore."

Clarissa stared at her father in shock and whispered "How can you love me? I got my own mother killed! If you don't watch it you will be killed too. I shouldn't have come here."

Tig tensed at that and said "We're going to talk about why you think you got your mom killed after you shower. But Princess listen to me. I will be fine and so will you. I can take care of myself and take care of you. Nobody and nothing will ever hurt you again as long as there is a breath in my body."

Clarissa was speechless at what she heard but she finally managed to say "Um I don't think I'm going to be able to take a shower by myself."

That caused Tig to laugh and he looked at Gemma who stepped forward and said "Come on baby girl I'll help you."

Clarissa tried to sit up but it hurt so she let her dad and Gemma help her up. She hated that she was having to hold on to Gemma but she was completely spent on energy. She let Gemma lead her to the bathroom and help her shower. She knew that as soon as she was done she was going to have to tell her Dad everything that had happened to her and what had happened to her Mom. That was something she wasn't looking forward to at all.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

After helping Clarissa with the shower and helping her get dressed Gemma opened up the bathroom door and saw Tig standing in the hallway and said "You can carry her back out. She could barely stand up straight."

Tig nodded and went into the bathroom and picked Clarissa up in his arms and headed back out towards the main room of the club house. He couldn't believe that she didn't weigh more than she did. He could have carried her out with just one arm because she barely weighed anything.

"Princess do you want something to eat?" Tig asked as he lowered Clarissa to the couch.

Clarissa bit her lip and then whispered "If it wouldn't be too much trouble. I won't eat much because I know I'm fat."

Tig's face registered the shock he felt at her words. How in the hell could she possibly think that she was fat? She barely weighed anything at all. He looked over at Gemma who nodded and left to go get her something to eat.

"Princess you are not fat at all. In fact I would have to say if anything you are under weight. Who told you that you were fat?" Tig growled. He couldn't believe that he was having this conversation with his young daughter.

Clarissa lowered her eyes. "The same man who killed my Mom."

At that Tig tensed and he said in a voice that nobody would have recognized if they hadn't seen him talking "Princess listen to me. You are not fat at all. I'm going to find the son of a bitch who got that stuck in your head and I'm going to kick his ever loving ass for what he has done to you. And then I will kill him for killing your Mom. You're safe here baby and you can eat anything you want."

Clarissa looked up at Tig with tears in her eyes and said "Thank you. I know you're probably wanting to know about the men who killed Mom."

At that the rest of the Son's tensed and Tig said "Only if you're up to talking about it right now. I need to know whatever it is that you can tell me Princess. I need to be able to protect you."

Clarissa nodded and took in a deep breath. "Mom was married to the guy for a couple of years. He would beat her and sell her to his friends. He then started beating on me and he raped me once. That was the same day that Mom was murdered. He murdered Mom because she stood up to him because of what he did to me. So you see it is my fault that Mom was killed."

Tig swallowed because he wasn't sure he could speak right then. He didn't blame his daughter and he didn't understand and he couldn't see why she blamed herself.

Gemma who had come back in during Clarissa's speech said "Baby Girl it is not your fault at all. It's the man's fault. He is the one that killed your Mom. Your Mom loved you sweetie and she would have died to protect you so she did just that. Do you really think that she would want you blaming yourself?"

Clarissa shook her head and said through her tears "No she wouldn't want me blaming myself."

Tig sat on the couch beside Clarissa and pulled his daughter into his arms and said "Shh Princess you are alright. You'll be safe here and I won't let anything else happen to you. Why don't you eat and then rest for a little bit? When you get back up later we'll talk some more but I think you need a break."

Clarissa nodded and took the plate that Gemma still had in her hand and ate quickly before laying down on the couch. As soon as her head hit the couch she was out like a light.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is short but it has a point!

Disclaimer: I don't SoA!

Tig looked at Gemma and said "Will you stay with her while we go to the Chapel to talk?"

Gemma smiled. "You men go do what you need to do. I'll stay with Clarissa."

Tig nodded and looked at Clay who called out to all the Sons who were in the room "Meeting NOW!"

Clay and Tig were the first ones in the chapel followed by Happy, Chibs, Juice, Jax, Bobby, Opie and Piney.

Once everyone was seated Clay said "That girl is Tig's daughter. Even if she wasn't she would still have our protection because we don't let men hurt little girls."

Jax nodded. "Agreed there. I think we need to find out more about these men and then find them and take them out one by one."

Tig nodded. "I owe the assholes for what they did to my daughter and for killing her mother. I'm not sure of everything Clarissa went through but I have a feeling it's more than what she has let on."

Chibs nodded at that. "I agree. She has too many injuries just from what she said she has been through. I'm pretty sure that her arms and her legs have both been broken at one time or another. I think the best thing we can do is get her to talk at some time but I wouldn't advise that we push the issue now. If we were to push it now it could set her back. Right now she needs time and time is what we should give her."

Tig nodded and looked at Clay who said "We vote on this now. All in favor of finding the sons of bitches who did this to her raise your hands."

One by one all of the men lifted their hands and Clay slammed the gavel down. "It's unanimous we find out who these men are and we take them out one by one. Clarissa is not to leave the club house without one of us with her. She will need to go shopping for some clothes though and I want two of us with her and Gemma when they go."

Tig nodded and said "I'll be one of them. I think maybe Jax should be the other."

Jax looked up in surprise at that but said "If that's what you want then that is what you get. But why me?"

Tig looked at him and said "Because I think you look the least threatening out of everyone else. No offense guys but I don't know if the beards would scare her or not."

Everyone chuckled at that but before anyone said anything a scream was heard from the main room of the club house making all the guys get up and hurry out.

Tig was the first one out of the door followed by Jax, Happy, Clay, Opie, Juice, Chibs, Bobby and then Piney.

Tig and Jax ran over to the couch just as Clarissa screamed out "NO! GET OFF OF ME! GOD NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Tig and Jax exchanged looks and with that scream they knew more of what had happened to Clarissa.

Gemma looked over at Tig and said "Let me be the one to wake her up. If you do she is liable to stay under or when she wakes and she sees you she is liable to freak out."

Tig gave a curt nod while he looked at all the men and said "We find who did this to her and soon. I want their heads."

Clay nodded and agreed one hundred percent with what Tig said as did the others.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

It took Gemma ten minutes but she finally got Clarissa awake. As soon as Clarissa was awake Gemma stepped back and let Tig go to his daughter like he wanted too.

"Are you okay Princess?" Tig asked. He wasn't sure what to do but Clarissa made it easy for him because she threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around Clarissa gently but made sure to hold her close to him. He wasn't use to doing this or being this gentle but if this is what his daughter needed then he would learn how to do this and how to be gentle.

Clarissa sobbed into her Dad's neck and tightened her arms around his neck. She knew that she should be shocked but in the back of her mind it just seemed right that she held onto him while she tried to get her mind back to the here and now and away from the nightmare. She felt safe in her Dad's arms and safe wasn't something she has felt in a long while.

When she finally started to calm down she pulled her head back a little and looked at her Dad and whispered "I'm sorry."

Tig shook his head and pulled Clarissa's head back to his shoulder and rubbed his hand gently down her back and said "It's alright Princess. You have nothing to be sorry for. If anything I'm the one who is sorry. I wasn't around when you needed me the most. But I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

Clarissa shook her head but kept it on Tig's shoulder. "Daddy you didn't know about me. So you can't be sorry. I'm with you now and I feel safe for the first time in years."

Tig turned his head and kissed Clarissa on the head and said "I'll keep you safe Princess. Nothing bad will ever happen to you again."

Clarissa nodded and said "I know you won't let anyone hurt me Daddy."

Tig smiled and nodded. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

Clarissa shook her head. "Not right now but maybe later."

Once again Tig nodded and just continued to hold his daughter. At that moment he didn't care that he didn't seem to be the big bad biker or the big bad SSA. All that mattered to him right now was calming his daughter down.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all this is Live-4-CM. I'm Angel N Darkness's cousin. I'm writing this because at the moment she can't. Earlier today she was driving and was in a car accident. Her car flipped and she was flown to the hospital by Care Flight. As of now all of her stories are on hold just until she gets better. Thank you all and have a good day.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know it's been a very long time since I've updated this story... In the last week and a half I've gotten a couple reviews for it... Also a friend of mine decided she wanted to go through some of my older SoA stories and she left reviews... So from her reviews and from the other couple I got I had inspiration to update this chapter... Thanks for all the get well wishes... I hope you all enjoy this chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

*****WARNING*** This chapter contains the word RAPE! ***WARNING*****

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Tig wasn't sure how long he sat on the couch holding Clarissa to him while she cried and he didn't really care. All he cared about was that she got some of what she was feeling out of her system. He hated that she was hurting so much. He hated that he hadn't been able to protect her. He was pissed at himself even though he knew that it wasn't his fault that he couldn't protect her since he didn't know about her. "Are you okay now Princess?"

Clarissa pulled back slightly and gave her dad a slight smile and a nod of her head. "I'm okay now Dad. Thank you for letting me use your shoulder to cry on."

Tig chuckled a little and shook his head. "You have no need to thank me. I'm your father and I'm going to be your father even when you cry. Just because I'm not use to being around girls or women that cry doesn't mean I'm not going to not hold you while you cry. Anytime you want to cry if you want my shoulder you come and find me. Okay?"

The smile on Clarissa's face grew a little bit wider at her father's words and she nodded. "Okay Dad."

Tig smirked. "That's better."

Clarissa laughed again but then grabbed her side in pain. "Damn it that hurts."

Tig shook his head. "You really are my daughter. You have the potty mouth to prove it."

At Tig's statement everyone laughed making Clarissa turn her head and look around. When she saw everyone looking at her and Tig she gave them a small wave. "I'm sorry for disturbing you all."

Gemma gave Clarissa a smile and said "You don't need to be sorry honey. You're family now and no matter what is wrong or what is going on if you need any of us we're here for you."

Clarissa nodded and gave Gemma a slight smile. "Thank you."

Gemma opened her mouth to say something but Clay cut in with "Sweetheart you need to stop thanking us. We wouldn't be doing this if we didn't want too. Now I know that you told your Dad earlier that you didn't want to talk about your nightmare but do you think that you're up for talking about it now?"

Clarissa took in a deep breath and let it out and nodded. "I've had the same nightmare for the past two weeks. Marcus's goons found me two weeks ago and not only did they beat and torture me but three of them raped me. I keep reliving what they did to me."

At Clarissa's confession Tig tightened his hold on his daughter and said "Princess I know that this may be said easier than it's done but I want you to try to not think about what happened to you. Clay, Jax, Opie, Happy, Juice, Bobby, Piney and me will not let anything happen to you. I know that you said you didn't want a hospital and that is fine but I do think we need to make an appointment with a Doctor for you. If three of them raped you I want to make sure that they didn't give you any diseases."

At Tig's words Clarissa felt her heart stop. She hadn't thought about possibly having any kind of STD although she should have because of the men who had raped her. She looked her Dad in the eyes and saw the concern and worry in his eyes and nodded. She knew that he was right. She too wanted to find out if she should expect any problems from what happened to her. "Okay I'll see a Doctor. Can you make sure that it is a female one though? I don't feel comfortable around males that I don't know."

Tig nodded and looked at Jax who said "Actually we may be able to skip having to make an appointment. I'll give Tara a call and see if she can come here and check Clarissa out. That way Clarissa doesn't lose the feeling of being safe."

Tig gave Jax a relieved smile and said "Thanks brother. I didn't even think about having Tara check Clarissa over."

Jax nodded and walked away with his phone to make the call. He came back over to the group a couple minutes later. "Tara is going to go by the hospital and grab a couple of things and then she'll be over."

Tig nodded and looked at Clarissa. "Tara is a Doctor and she'll make sure that everything is alright with you. She is also a friend of the club so she can be trusted."

Clarissa nodded and then sighed and whispered "I have to go to the bathroom."

Tig chuckled and stood up and picked Clarissa up in his arms. "Okay Princess I'll take you. I don't think you should be walking right now."

Clarissa smiled and put her head on Tig's shoulder as he carried her out of the main room of the club house. She couldn't believe how safe she felt with not only him but with the other men as well.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Jax watched as Tig carried Clarissa towards the bathroom and then turned towards everyone else. "I told Tara about the welts and cuts. She's going to stop by the pharmacy and have two prescriptions filled for Clarissa. One of the prescriptions will be an antibiotic and the other is going to be a pain medicine. She's also bringing over some dressing to put over the wounds."

Gemma looked at her son and smiled. "That was a smart thing to do. If I would have thought about it when you were calling her I would have told you to tell her. However my mind is on Clarissa and what she must be going through. I honestly don't know how she has survived the last month on her own. She looks like she hasn't ate or slept much in that time."

Clay wrapped his arm around his wife and looked at her and then at everyone else. "From now on one of us stay with Clarissa even if we're in the club house. I also want to make sure that she eats because she does look like she barely weighs anything. It seems to me as if she's afraid to ask for anything so every so often one of us just needs to get something for her to eat and give it to her. We need to make sure she understands and realizes that she's family and that we are all here for her in any way, shape or form that she needs us. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded and Juice said "When she comes back out one of us needs to see if we can get her to give us Marcus's last name. As soon as I have a last name I can look him up and find anything and everything out about him."

Clay looked over at Juice and nodded. "I'll have Tig ask her."

They were all so engrossed in talking that they didn't hear Tig coming back out with Clarissa and they didn't know they were there until Clarissa said "Marcus's last name is Billings."

Clay looked over his shoulder and gave Clarissa a small smile. "Thank you for telling us honey. Now what would you like to eat?"

Clarissa thought about it a minute and then asked sheepishly "Can we order pizza? It's been so long since I've had a pizza."

Everyone laughed and Gemma said "I'll call and place and order. Is there anything specific you want on it?"

Clarissa smiled. "I'd love a meat lovers pizza with banana peppers on it please."

Once again everyone laughed and Happy rapsed out "She really is your daughter Tig."

Tig chuckled as he placed Clarissa gently back down onto the couch. "That she is. Princess will you be okay with everyone while I go to my room real quick and grab something?"

Clarissa nodded and smiled. "I'll be just fine Dad. I actually feel safe around these guys. I don't know how I know it but I know that they won't hurt me."

Tig smiled and nodded. "I'm glad that you feel safe with them. And Princess you're right they would never hurt you. If you need anything in the five minutes I'm likely to be gone you ask Jax, Clay, Happy or hell any of the guys. I'll be back soon."

Clarissa smiled once again and nodded and watched her Dad walk away. She turned and looked at everyone and saw them all looking at her and she sighed. "You guys don't have to stare at me. I'm fine."

Jax chuckled and walked over and sat on the edge of the couch. "Darlin we're not staring at you because we don't think that you're not fine. We're staring at you because we're surprised just how strong you are."

Clarissa bit her lip and then smiled slightly. "Well that is good to know I think. I know that you all have more questions and I promise to let you ask them and that I'll answer them but I just need a bit more time. I'm still trying to deal with everything inside my head."

Jax nodded. "We understand that Darlin. But you also need to understand that when you are finally ready to talk that we are all here to listen. We are not going to blame you or judge you for anything. Everything that has happened to you in the past month is in no way your fault. I just want to make sure that you understand that and that you don't blame yourself. If you blame yourself then it is going to make it that much harder for you to talk and for you to understand that we are all here for you and that none of us are going any where. Understand?"

Clarissa nodded and surprised herself and Jax by throwing her arms around him and hugging him. She could tell that she had surprised him because it took him a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around her gently. "I do understand that and I'm trying not to blame myself. I know that it isn't my fault in my heart but getting that thought through my head is what is the hard part. I know that Mom died protecting me but I can't help but wonder if I wouldn't have put up a fight like I had if she would still be alive."

Jax pulled back a little so that he could look into Clarissa's eyes but kept his arms around her in a comforting hug. "Darlin it wouldn't have changed anything. Marcus is the one to blame for your Mom's death. It was him and him alone."

Clarissa nodded and let the tears fall down her head again. She buried her head in the crick of Jax's neck and cried her pain out. "I just miss her so much."

"I know you do Darlin. I know you do." Jax whispered.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Tig came to a stop as soon as he walked back into the main part of the club house. His heart broke a little for his daughter when he saw her clinging to Jax as she cried. He rubbed a hand down his face and then made his way over to the couch. He put a hand on Jax's shoulder and one on Clarissa's shoulder to let them know that he was there. He wanted nothing more than to take his daughter out of Jax's arms and hold her but he knew that Jax was helping Clarissa so instead he just kept a hand on both of their shoulders.

As he listened to his daughter sob out her hurt and anguish over losing her Mom he felt the rage boil inside of him again. He vowed that he would make sure that Marcus paid and paid with his life for hurting his daughter like he had. He vowed that he would make sure that Marcus knew that the reason his life was over was because he had hurt the wrong girl physically, mentally, verbally, and emotionally. There wasn't a place on this Earth that Marcus could hide now where he wouldn't find him and kill him slowly and painfully.


End file.
